Operation Midnight
by Azrael The Archangel Of Death
Summary: June 1st, 1942, two weeks before the doomed Operation Battleaxe a desperate attempt to break the siege of Tobruk, a special night recon mission was authorized to provide daily up to date locations on the karlsland troops, that night a lone strike witch from the 501st joint fighter group fly up into the midnight sky never to return from that mission
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello I just wanted to say this is going to be a full series and it will skip around to different battles along the timeline of world war II and some fake ones too so and this is going to be my first ever strike witches fanfic and so yeah please follow and favorite and review since it really helps**

* * *

_June 1st, 1942 Somewhere in northern africa, 501st Joint strike force airbase- 19:30 hours- sunset_

As I sat in my Bf 109 I quickly glanced down at the sheet of paper I held tightly in my hands as I quickly made pre-flight checks on my instruments.

_Date: May 31st, 1942_

_Subject: Objective concerning upcoming Operation Midnight_

_From: Allied High Command in London_

_To: Major Franz Sturmgeist Von Richthofen _

_Major Richthofen in light of Operation Battleaxe commencing within two weeks you are hereby ordered to complete the following objectives:_

_Nightly Recon until said operation commence to ensure pinpoint locations of enemy troops and defense _

_Identification of all anti-aircraft positions _

_Identification of all high value targets for allied bombers_

_The maintenance of the utmost secrecy of this operation from the enemy_

"Huh signed by prime minister Churchill himself" I thought to myself and I set fire to the paper tossing it out of my plane. "Well let's hope this crazy plan of this works." I said, sliding the canopy shut and pushed the throttle to full power, taking off into the darkening sky.

* * *

**AN: sorry for such a short chapter but trust me it get's a lot more action packed in the next chapter so I hope you at least liked this one and like I said, follow, review and favorite since it always helps**


	2. Chapter 2: Crash Landing

AN: Hey everyone sorry for the wait and this chapter will be a bit longer and as always please review, follow and favorite since it shows me you like the story and want to help improve it.

* * *

_Two Hours later, Skies over Halfaya Pass (Hellfire Pass), 21: 30 hours_

"_Let's see external fuel 30%, internal 70% and camera on." _I thought as I flipped each switch followed by the hum of the camera warming up.

"_Well let's hope to god she works." _I thought leaning back in my seat as a pair of faint blue radio antennas appeared on either side of my head and the soft sound of music filled the cockpit as my powers started picking up one of the soldiers on the grounds radio.

"_Durch Hunderttausend zuckt es schnell, und aller Augen blitzen hell….Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein…..Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!" _ The song slowly played out and as I listened I slowly began to think of my home. " _I wonder how mother and father are doing… Is my country going to welcome me back when this is all over...am I doing the right thing?" _But before I could think of anything else a familiar voice ripped me from my thoughts and suddenly the song vanished.

"_This is flying officer Hanna-Justina Marseille of the 31st joint fighters squadron you are currently flying over a restricted area, Identify yourself immediately or we will be forced to shoot you down!" _The voice stated firmly and clearly over the radio

"_Scheiße_, of all the people it could've been it had to be her" I said to myself banging my fist against the side of the cockpit, "_Scheiße_, umm.. this is sergeant Bach, I was out on a escort mission with another pilot when we got seperated by a flight of enemy fighters..._Dear lord let her buy it_"

I watched carefully as I saw the approaching targets in the distance, "_Please let her buy it, please let her buy it." _I thought but my hopes were soon crushed as suddenly the the whole sky was illuminated by searchlights and deadly flak.

"Scheiße!" I yelled as I dropped my fuel tanks diving for the earth as not only machine gun fire from the witches but flak from the ground ripped through my plane, as I quickly looked over my should I could see one witch in particular diving after me.

"_She always did want to see who was the better pilot well looks like this is the time to settle it." _I thought as I leveled out at tree-top level swinging in and out of searchlights trying to shake my purser.

I continued to do this for almost ten minutes before a sharp pain hit my shoulder as a deadly cloud of flak bursted in front of me and I suddenly saw my engine started to leak oil and fire.

"_Scheiße! Looks like I got to bail!" _I thought before suddenly I saw the ground approach, followed by a loud screech as the world went black around me.

* * *

_40 minutes later _

As I slowly regained conscious I noticed two things, throbbing pain throughout my body and the sounds of a vehicle approaching, slowly I forced myself to open my eyes and I saw what appeared to be what was left of my plane about ten feet away and my arm pinned under a portion of the wing, a piece of the propellor only inches from my pinned arm.

"Scheiße that was close" I muttered as I quickly pushes the wing off my arm and quickly found it to be broken but before I could do anything else the vehicle I heard suddenly approached it's headlights blinding me as I reached for the pistol holstered in against my side, the sounds of both female and male voices mixing and as I got up one of the hidden figures yelled out, "_Drop your weapon now!" _

The second I tried to fire it I just stumbled forward onto the ground as two figures approached and roughly dragged me to my feet as two familiar figures approached.

"Fuck me…" I muttered as I watched hanna approaching along with another witch and the second she approached me I felt her hard gaze pierce my soul.

"Well it looks like we didn't get to have that showdown you always wanted." I said chuckling only to be cut off by her strike to the left side of my face followed by the right.

"You should have never come back here Herr Franz." She said, her voice lined with both anger, surprise, coldness and hidden pain before turning and walking away.

"Oh hey major good to see you." I said looking over to the remaining figure.

She just simply nodded to the soldiers and put my arm around her shoulder as the soldiers let go, "Come on franz we have much to discuss." She said as she helped me over and into the truck careful not to touch any of my injuries.

"Great." I muttered as I slowly slipped back to unconscious as the truck began its slow journey back to the base.

* * *

An: Whew finally done with the chapter I hoped you like it and if you can't tell already hanna and franz have some history together that will be discussed in a future chapter and as always review, follow and favorite.


End file.
